


Yes, Aunt Petunia.

by diane1070



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oh Harry, Snape is an asshole and he knows it, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane1070/pseuds/diane1070
Summary: Harry fucks up. He fucks up big time.He called Snape "Aunt Petunia".





	Yes, Aunt Petunia.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr shit post and I just had too. I never wrote a fanfiction before and don't have a beta. So, this is gonna be shit.

Buried deep in Hogwarts dungeons is the potions classroom. The classroom used to be squared-sized, fairly large, with large tables and windows. 

 From 1992-onwards, the classroom was of an oval shape and relatively smaller, with small work tables.

It's large enough to allow at least twenty students to work and its walls are lined with dusty shelves full of peculiar jars and bottles.

In one corner of the room stands a basin into which ice-cold water pours from a gargoyle's mouth, while in another is a student supply cupboard. There is also a blackboard where the potion master can write the class's instructions.

"Potter, are you listening."

Ah, yes. The potion master so happens to be one of the many people who hates my guts.

"How many stirs does the potion need and what  directions should it be stirred?" He demanded without turning around but did stop writing on the chalkboard, waiting for an answer.

"Seven times and alternating between clockwise and counter-clockwise." He responded easily.

"Five points from Gryffindor for reading from the book." Snape snarls as he wrote the information down.

Of course. I don't know what I was expecting. After all, I was raised by the Dursley's.

_

"POTTER, YOU IMBECILE."

I really need new glasses. (Too bad the Dursley's would never get me them) Apparently, the  
Draught of Peace also has syrup of hellebore in it.

"10 points from Gryffindor and stay after class, Potter."

Kids are already leaving the classroom. It's the last class of the week too.

"Good job, Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically "it means so much coming from you."

Malfoy was last to leave and Snape is sitting at his desk, grading papers.

"Empty your cauldron, clean the others, and sweep the floor. If your done before five, I'll give you something else to do." He says dismissively.

"Yes, Sir."

_

"You idiot, do you not know how to clean? Forget it, sweep the floor."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia"

-

Silence.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

I'm so dead.

_

What. Did he  
Did he just call me Petunia?

The shock is going away as the horror set it.

Petunia? I'm like Petunia? I'm not sure what's worse, I'm like the terrible woman of a horse or HE had to live with said horse.

Wait.

What does she do to him?

_

Snape was the one who broke the silence.

"10 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting your professor. Now back to sweeping the floor. They not going to sweep themselves, Potter."

It's fine. I'm fine. He wouldn't do anything.

Would he?

Nah.

_

"It's five, Potter. Unless you want to miss dinner, I would suggest you leave."

He placed the broom in the supply closet and packed his stuff up.

He was about to walk out the door when I felt a urge to say something.

So I did.

"Stop, Potter."

He turned around to face me. I then realized he hasn't looked at me the whole class.

"If you have problems, tell your precious headmaster. Not me." I sneered.

"Yes, Sir." He was clenching his fist. I wonder why.

He turned and walked out.

That idiotic boy is going to be the death of me.


End file.
